Hermione's Diary
by Broken X smiles
Summary: Hermione has this Diary in which she writes in Daily. when they get back to school, hermione loses her diary! Someone else finds it but who?
1. Surprise Phone Call

Hermione's Diary  
  
A/N: Hey! This is a Hermione/Harry/Draco fanfic! Hermione will tell her story through her Diary. Like the Book Annie's Baby but hermione's not pregnant! Lol. Okay. Anyways after you read this, please R/R!!!  
  
Summary: Hermione writes in her diary practically everyday! When she goes back to school, she loses the Diary....and someone else finds it and enjoys reading it. Will Hermione get it back?? (I know it sounds dumb! But PLEASE READ!!)  
  
Chapter one  
  
Monday 11:00 AM August 30, 2004  
  
Good Morning Diary! Today is another lovely day. Oh gosh, I wish I had something to do! I think I will go owl Ron and Harry a letter. I really can't believe school is almost starting! Its really exciting, I really can't wait to get back to the library and study a bit more. I have done my homework the week after school ended so I would have time to do other things, but now it seems as though I have nothing to do at all. You know that song "Never Be Replaced," By 1st Ladi??? I like that song. Its really cute. Many people at Hogwarts probably don't know I like music. I'll bet Harry and Ron don't even know! Oh! The telephone is ringing! I got to go! I'll write later.  
  
Same Day, 11:35 AM  
  
Hello Again! I am really happy right now. Do you know why? Because Harry called me! I asked him how he got to the phone, since his aunt and uncle are always home, He said, "They went to the zoo! Only this time without me." We talked for like 30 minutes about our families, holiday, and you know just everything. He told me he could not wait until school starts. I know he can hardly wait because he says his uncle and aunt treat him horribly. We are going to be in year 6. Harry and I were also talking about Voldemort. I asked if his scar was hurting during the summer. He said no and Voldemort must be weak somewhere.... After that we talked about Draco Malfoy. Harry brought him up because he was thinking of ways to get revenge. Then Harry started talking about Cho Chang and how he doesn't like her anymore because she acts really emotional around him. But of course he probably still thinks she is very pretty. We said goodbye and hung up.  
At Hogwarts the other kids all think I'm just a girl that cares only about school, but they don't know me. I do LOVE books, and School. But I also love my friends and family. I can't do anything without my friends and family there for me. There is also something else about me.... I also like boys. I know what you are thinking diary that this is so unlike me. But Hey! I'm a girl, and I have hormones! Its part of life. I currently like no one in particular right now. Parvati and Lavender are always accusing me of liking Harry or Ron because I am always with them. I just tell them to leave me alone. I got to go! I will write tomarow! Bye . 


	2. The New Girl

PLEASE R/R!!!!!!  
  
Hermione's Diary Chapter 2  
  
Tuesday 2:13 PM August 31,2004  
  
Good Afternoon Diary! Today I got my letter from Hogwarts. My mum and I went to Diagon Alley to get my things. This year's supplies aren't as expensive. I got all my books, some new quills, parchment paper, ink, and a new bookbag. I was so excited I started reading one of my new books. Anyways, while we were at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor getting ice cream, I saw Draco Malfoy and Lucious Malfoy at Madam Malkins Robes for All occasions. Its quite funny because I never thought I'd see Malfoy there. I don't think he saw me though. I've got to say, he looks better than last year. I saw some other kids from Hogwarts too. At the stationary store, I saw Lavender and Parvati buying some stationary. School Starts tomorrow. Mum and I are leaving at 9:00 AM to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I have gotten my trunk ready last week. I brought some regular clothes just in case, and a pair of extra shoes. I also brought a CD player with my burned CD so I could listen to it on the way to Hogwarts, because all Harry and Ron talk about is Quidditch. Oh, I got to go now. Bye! I will write later. Love you.  
  
Normal Point of View  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They were talking about their summer holiday.  
  
"Ron, I called Hermione on the Telephone this summer!" Harry said smiling.  
  
Ron's eyes grew wide, "How? I mean, I thought your uncle would never let you use the fellytone!"  
  
Hermione scoffed, "Ron its TELEphone, not Fellytone!"  
  
Ron glared at Hermione, "Whatever you call it. Anyways Harry, how did you do it?"  
  
"The Dursleys were at the zoo so right when they drove out of the street, I called her." Harry said.  
  
"Cool. Fred and George made up another invention! It got mum all crazy mad! They made something called gumstuck!( A/N: I know.. Pretty dumb!) Its chewing gum, but when you chew it seals your lips together! Its real neat! Fred and George tried it on some innocent kid at Diagon Alley. But In an hour, the gum disappeared!" Ron said enthusiastically  
  
Hermione looked horrified.  
  
Harry laughed. "Thats really brilliant! Tell them to give me some next time."  
  
"Yeah sure!" Ron said still smiling.  
  
Ron and Harry started talking about Quidditch again. So Hermione pulled her CD player out of her bag. Ron asked, "Whats that?"  
  
"This is a CD player. It plays music." Hermione said placing the disk into the player. "Do you want to listen?"  
  
"Yeah!" he said. Hermione pressed play and gave Ron the headphones. "Wow! That's bloody brilliant!"  
  
He gave it back to Hermione. Hermione slipped the headphones on her head and just sat back and relaxed. The compartment door opened and a girl with wavy brown hair, light brown eyes came in. She had a scared expression on her face. She looked at the three friends and went over to them. Harry and Ron looked up at her.  
  
"Uhmm, caan I s-sit here?" She pointed at the seat next to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah Sure." He moved over so she could have more room.  
  
The girl smiled and looked at Harry, than spotted his scar. "Oh my god! You're Harry Potter! Wow! Im Misha Andrews. Im in year 6!" The girl seemed to have lost her shyness.  
  
Harry blushed. "We are in year 6 too! Where do you come from?" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "Oh and these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
Misha smiled at Hermione and Ron. Ron turned red. "I come from America. My mom and dad and I moved to London over the summer."  
  
"Well, We hope you like Hogwarts. It's a really great school."Hermione said smiling.  
  
Ron was still staring at Misha. Hermione nudged him in the ribs. He winced, but still couldn't take his eyes of the pretty girl.  
  
Misha faced Hermione, seeing that she's the only girl around she thought she would talk to Hermione about boys. "Hermione, do you know this guy with silvery-blonde hair that hangs in his eyes? He has a great body. Do you know who he is? Cause he is so hot!"  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Um Yes we do know him. His name is Draco Malfoy. He is a Slytherin, and he is our.. enemy." Hermione explained.  
  
Ron got even more red/furious. "What! You like that bloody git??" He shouted.  
  
"Um..no I don't. But hes just really hot." Misha said.  
  
Lavender and Parvati passed by, and noticed Misha and her really nice hair. They both rushed up to her.  
  
"Oh goodness, we really love your hair! How do you do that?" Lavender asked anxiously.  
  
"Um, Its naturally wavy. By the way I'm Misha Andrews." Misha smiled.  
  
Lavender and Parvati looked disappointed. "Do you want to walk with us? We are just going to walk up and down the aisle." Parvati asked.  
  
"Sure." Misha got up and said good bye to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"By the way, im Lavender Brown, and this is Parvati Patil."  
  
They left the compartment.  
  
"Stupid Malfoy gets everything I want...."Ron Muttered.  
  
Harry grinned. "You fancy her don't you?"  
  
Ron turned red again. "Yeah...but just look at her. She's so beautiful."  
  
Harry sighed. "Yeah, she is quite pretty. But still not as pretty as Cho."  
  
"You got that right mate." Ron said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys." she muttered. And went back to her CD player.  
  
Like it?? Please R/R and I will write more. 


	3. Nobody Understands

Hermione's Diary  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I cant believe you all liked my fanfic! I hope you guys will like this chapter. But Im just making it up as I go along. So please R/R!!  
  
3 more days till POA!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3   
Wednesday 6:00 PM September 1, 2004  
Good Evening Diary! Before I head off to the library for some light reading, I just want to tell you about my day. While we were on the train, Ron told us about Fred and George's new invention! Its called gumstuck. Its gum, but when you chew it, it sticks your lips together, and it will opened back up in an hour or so. Don't you think that's barbaric?? That's just so dumb! But I've got to admit they are pretty smart to make stuff up like that. While I was listening to my CD player(Which Ron found fascinating), This girl with wavy brown hair came into our compartment. She started out by looking really scared. Her name is Misha Andrews, and she's in year 6. She seems really nice, but I think Ron fancies her. I think she fancies Harry though. She comes from America! Her parents and her moved to London during the summer. Oh! The most funniest thing she told me was that she thought Draco Malfoy was hot! I think she thought that I like boys too. Which is true, but I don't show it. Imagine if Ron and Harry found out I like boys. Misha got sorted into Gryffindor which is good, but in the common room, Ron could not keep his eyes off her. I guess she is quite pretty, but she fits right in with Lavender and Parvati. The feast was really delicious, I ate quite a lot but I'm still upset about the house- elves working without pay. I guess I have to respect their work. Anyways, the first years are looked like they were the best and coolest. They were all brave looking, but some were frightened. Snobby little kids........ okay, I got to run! Bye! Love you lots.  
  
Same day. 7:36PM Hello again! Guess who I saw at the library! I saw Malfoy! Isn't that weird? I never see him at the library at the first day back at school. When I was in the common room, Seamus and Dean were staring at Misha too. Its funny how boys react to a pretty girl. Its pathetic really. Diary, do you promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you? Ha! I know you won't tell anyone. You are always with me, and noone knows about you. Okay here I go. I feel lonely. I really do! All I do now is write to you, read, and do homework! I hardly talk to Harry or Ron because they don't understand me! They never do. They always tell me their problems and I would listen. I will always be there for them whenever they need a friend. But me, I have no one. They never really know what I'm talking about, or what I mean. Sometimes I feel like they just use me to do their homework for them, or im just a third-wheel. I know they love me as a friend or maybe a sister. But they don't know how I really feel. I really need to make new friends. I wish I had a friend that would listen and understand me. sighs I got to sleep... good night friend.   
  
Normal point of view.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were talking about their new schedules. Until Misha came up to them.  
  
"Hey guys! How was your night? Mine was great. Oh, Ron I love your eyes." Misha said smiling at Ron.  
  
Harry sniggered , when Ron's ears and cheeks were turning bright red.  
  
"Err, uhhmm, thanks Misha." Ron stammered.  
  
"So, who do you guys think Snape is? He looks kind of mean." she said.  
  
"Oh yes, he is mean! He hates Gryfinndors, and takes points off from us every chance he gets! He especially hates Harry." Ron said bravely.  
  
Harry nodded, "Misha, you do not want to mess with Snape. He's the worst they got! Well, except last year....."  
  
The four friends walked over to the Gryfinndor table and sat down. Ron next to Misha, Harry sitting across from Hermione. Hermione wasn't feeling hungry so she took out a book from her bag. Harry, Ron and Misha were chatting away about America and how its like there. Ron was really into the conversation because Misha was the speaker.  
  
Hermione eyed the three friends talking occasionally. More like a glare at them. Harry noticed that Hermione was not speaking to them.  
  
"Hermione." He whispered.  
  
Hermione looked up from the book she was "reading", "Yes?"  
  
"Why aren't you talking to us? Are you upset about something?" He asked concerned.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Im not upset, im just tired. I stayed up all night reading."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow "No you didn't you went to sleep at 7:45. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No! There is nothing wrong. Even if there was something wrong, you two wouldn't understand anyway." Hermione said quite loudly. She got up from her seat, and stalked out of the Great Hall, leaving curious eyes following her until the doors of the Hall closed. Hermione ran to the common room crying. She just couldn't handle it anymore, so she took out her diary and starting pouring her feelings into the journal.  
  
Thursday 8:00 AM September 2, 2004  
  
I don't know what has happened to me. I just feel so upset all of a sudden. THEY hardly talk to me. They won't understand even if I told them. Everything just seems so lonely. I hate this world. I hate... I hate myself. I know im probably just overreacting, but not one single bloodly person could ever understand me. I just don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I should talk to Ginny. Yeah, thats a good idea. I should talk to Ginny! She understands! She's a girl! Yeah, I think I'll talk to her tonight. Thanks Diary for always being there for me. I love you sooo much! Thanks again! I hope I'll never lose you. My only best friend. 


	4. Invaded Privacy

Hermione's Diary  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I hope I can get more. PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS FANFIC! PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW or I wont write anymore......cuz I LOVE getting reviews!!  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter four  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Draco's point of view  
  
I saw Granger get up from her seat during breakfast. God, she is so pathetic. I think she's upset over Potter and Weasley.  
  
I heard a grunt from next to me. It was Crabbe. "Hey Draco? Uhh... Do you think Goyle and I can get some cakes? We'll be back." He said nervously.  
  
Stupid blokes... "Go on! Go and pig out for all I care." I said waving them away.  
  
I decided to leave the Great Hall to head off to the Library to do my homework. The corridors are full of people as I head off to the library. When I go to the entrance, there was a book lying around. It had a lock on it. It must be some diary. Yeah, I think it is a diary.  
  
"Hehe..." I laughed to myself. I looked around to make sure no one saw me take it. I hid it behind my robes, and decided not to read the diary in the library, but instead in the Slytherin common room. Its much more safer.  
  
I was dying to know who owns the diary. But I guess I have to be patient. I reached the common room, and sat on the couch. The diary was pink... ewww. It has to belong to a girl. I opened it up, and there was so much pages filled with boring old words. In the first entry, it talks about their summer.. And POTTER AND WEASLEY??????!?!?!?!  
  
Bloody hell.... I think this diary belongs to Granger!  
  
"Ugh!!" I said aloud dropping the diary to the floor. People from the other side of the room stared at me. But I ignored them.  
  
Wait, if this is Granger's diary than she must have all her secrets and thoughts written in it. You know this could be sort of good. I could make up rumors to ruin her life! Draco Malfoy, you are brilliant. Another one of my brilliant ideas to make Mudblood Granger's life totally miserable! But than again, I have to touch that filthy diary of hers. But its worth it!  
  
I picked up the diary, and started reading again. Damn, Granger life is so much worse than I thought! Haha. She thinks she has no friends, and no one understands her! Wait till everyone gets a load of that! But she mentions me a lot too! Damn, she does not have a right to talk about me. She also said that I look better than last year. What's that suppose to mean?! Disgusting. Oh and She says she likes guys. Now that is good stuff. I can't wait till I tell everyone. Hehehe....  
  
A/N: Sorry for writing so little, or this chapter just sucks! But please R/R anyways! Tell me wat you think 


	5. The Fight in the Great Hall

Hermione's Diary  
  
A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! Im glad I didn't get any complaints about the fourth chapter. I didnt think it was that good. Lol. Anyways, im just making the story up as I reread the other chapters again. So it might not be that good. Lol. Okay... Enjoy this chapter and please R/R!!! Thanks!!!! Lets hope this chapter will be longer! Oh and, I watched POA yesterday!! I like it sooo much! I love tom felton! Oh and sorry I don't put their schedules, cuz I don't know what classes they have in year 6 yet.  
  
PLEASE R/R!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Normal POV  
  
It was a Wednesday. Hermione has been hanging out at the Library all day yesterday. She didn't have time to write in her Diary. So she did not find out that it was lost....well yet.  
  
"Hermione! Come here!" Harry yelled from across the room. They were currently in the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione just came through the doors, with a big smile on her face. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron and went over to them.  
  
"Oh! Hello you two! Did you guys finish your homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts yet?" she asked out of breath.  
  
Ron stuffed a finger sandwich into his mouth. "Oohwe 'ad gwomwurk??" He asked surprised.  
  
"Yes Ron, Now stop talking with your mouth full. Anyways, I was just reading 'Witch Weekly'. It says they are giving out 300 Galleons, and to get a chance in winning, all you have to do is to send a letter to the Witch Weekly Contest Department. I really think we should try." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. "That sounds like a good idea. Lets do it tonight." Ron said.  
  
They heard a lot of people from across the Hall laughing. The laughing came from the Slytherin table.  
  
"---- I don't know if they care about me. So I wont care about them!" said a terribly familiar voice. "They don't know how I feel. Nobody knows how I feel."  
  
Ron whispered to Harry, "Whats Malfoy up to???"  
  
"Thats what I'd like to know."Harry said back. Hermione was listening to Draco attentively. She knew those words, but from where? Then it hit her. Those were her words. They are from her diary.  
  
Hermione quickly reached into her bookbag, and searched for her diary. Its true. Her diary was not there. They were in the hands of Draco Malfoy. Hermione got up from her seat and walked to where Draco was sitting with other Slytherins around him.  
  
Harry and Ron followed Hermione. "Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron shouted.  
  
Hermione didnt hear him. The three of them went over to the table.  
  
Draco looked up. "Hello Granger, what brings you here?" He said flipping through the pages of the diary.  
  
Hermione made an attempt to snatch the diary away, but failed.  
  
Draco laughed. "Funny isnt it? How you feel sad about Potter and Weasley not understanding you. Well, No one understands you. Its also really funny how you admit you like boys. And You actually have hormones." Draco said loudly.  
  
More Slytherins laughed. Pansy laughed the loudest.  
  
"Shut your mouth Malfoy, and eat dung!" Ron said hotly.  
  
"Hermione never said that! What do you have there Malfoy??" Harry shouted.  
  
"Its your precious Granger's diary. It says it all here." Draco said waving the Diary in the air.  
  
Hermione was furious. She couldn't let Draco do that to her.  
  
Hermione pounced onto draco, and started pulling on his robe collars. "Give them back Malfoy! Give them back! How did you get it? You evil little GIT!" Hermione said shaking him.  
  
People around the Hall started staring at them. Harry and Ron had to stop Hermione from strangling Draco.  
  
Draco looked scared. Harry and Ron finally got Hermione off him. Hermione broke out into tears. Than Professor Snape walked over to see what was going on.  
  
"What is going on here?!" He yelled. He looked over at Hermione crying. "And why are you crying" he said annoyed.  
  
"Its Malfoy! He took Hermione's Diary!" Harry protested. Snape turned to Harry. "Does he? Well, let me see." Snape turned to Draco, and snatched the diary from him. Snape read the diary as Hermione whimpered.  
  
"This is pathetic Granger. Why don't you get a life. 10 points from Gryfinndor for causing a lot of commotion." Snape snapped. He threw the diary on the ground and left.  
  
Hermione kneeled on the ground crying. Harry and Ron trying to comfort her.  
  
Draco was just staring at Hermione as she cried. He did not smirk, nor did he feel guilty for what he did. He felt, confused. (A/N: hah I know kinda stupid)  
  
Harry and Ron walked Hermione to the common room. They wanted to know what that was all about.  
  
Hermione laid on the couch, and Harry and Ron sat next to her.  
  
"Hermione, er we want to know what that was all about." Harry said.  
  
Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek. "If I tell you, do you promise not to get mad?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, of course we wont get mad." Harry said.  
  
"Okay. Well, I keep this diary that I write in everyday. I write everything in it. How I feel, what I did, and stuff like that. I guess I– well— I don't know how Malfoy got it. But anyways, in that diary I wrote all about how you two never really pay attention to me anymore. I know we are still friends, but its just not like it use to be." She said softly.  
  
Harry and Ron didnt know what to say. "Well, you should have just told us how you felt. We may not understand you, but we'll listen, and well... try to understand." Ron said.  
  
"I don't know anymore. Its like I've just been so lonely." she said.  
  
"We're really sorry. Now that we know how you feel, we'll try to talk about stuff you like. Besides quidditch. Right Ron?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. Right. You're our best friend." Ron said smiling.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks you two are the best."  
  
"Now what's thing about Malfoy?? You say you think about him?" Ron said.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Nothing is up about Malfoy. I just hate him so much. Ugh! I just wish he would just stop taunting us." "Yeah I wish that too." Harry said.  
  
"I think I need to take a rest. I'll see you guys later." Hermione said walking up to the girls dormitories.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Wednesday 4:23 PM September 17, 2004  
  
Dear Diary,  
Many things have happened. I actually feel a lot better about my friends now. Right before, Draco Malfoy had you. I guess I didn't know I lost you until I heard Malfoy reciting these familiar words in which I wrote in you. I was so angry, I pounced on him. I don't know what made me done it. I was just soo furious! I almost killed him. Right when Harry and Ron heard what Malfoy had said, they thought he made it up. Well, actually before that, Snape went up to us and deducted 10 points form Gryffindor! That's totally unbelievable. But now surprising. Errr.. I hate Draco Malfoy! He is such a stupid GIT. So Harry and Ron brought me up to the common room and asked me about the situation. I told them how I felt about them now. I think they actually understood me! They said they're really sorry. Im just happy that we're friends. I guess hormones really are taking over me. I have got to go now. Good bye!  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
A/N: Was that okay?? Tell me if you didnt like it.. Anyways, Please R/R!!!! 


	6. Diary Entryand author's note

Hermione's Diary  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating! I don't know what to write about anymore.... Very sorry! I might start a new fanfic. I hope you like this one!! PLEASE R/R!! Thanks!!  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Chapter 6  
  
October 3, 2004 Friday Good Evening diary! Its been a long time since I wrote in you. Im very sorry, I have been so busy with school and homework lately. I was also busy with prefect duty. I still think about the time when Malfoy got my diary! I need to get revenge. I know I sound so naive but I just have to! It was a very horrid thing for him to do. Although its not surprising he did it. I mean he's Malfoy! Anyways, Harry has been busy helping Ron try to ask Misha Andrews out. Yes, Ron still likes that girl. I think Misha likes Malfoy though. She's always trying to talk to him, but he just ignores her or make fun of her because she's in Gryffindor. Malfoy has been taunting me even more! He taunts me about my diary, and talks about the stuff thats in it. I cant believe he even remembers whats in it. Well, anyways, I got to go and do hall duty. Good night!  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooo A/n: gosh..I don't know what to write anymore.. So sorry!! This is the last thing..sorry I didnt get to put Draco and Hermione together. Im soooo sorry!!! I just don't know how I could put them together, because they hate each other so much. I could keep on writing if someone suggests something, but thats like stealing someones idea. But if you don't mind, you are welcome to suggest what I could do next to make them fall for each other. Thanks! 


	7. Snape's Classroom

Hermione's Diary  
  
A/N: I think I know what to write now.... I hope this is good. Anyways, sorry for not updating. Anyways, please R/R! Thanks!!  
  
0000000lllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Hermione's Diary chapter 7  
Normal POV  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking to their potions class. Hermione was still thinking about how she would get her revenge on Malfoy, and she was not in a good mood.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Im okay, alright?" Hermione snapped. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Sure you are.. Tell us, what is upsetting you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing, you two wouldn't understand." she said walking through the door to Snape's Classroom.  
  
The three friends went a different path and sat in their seats. Snape had to separate them so they wouldn't talk.  
  
Harry sat next to Neville, Ron sat next to Lavender, and Hermione sat next to Pansy.  
  
Hermione took out her quills and books from her bag. Pansy was peeking a look in Hermione's bag and snatched Hermione's diary from her bag.  
  
"Ooh, this must be your diary!" Pansy said. Hermione tried to snatch it away from her, but couldn't.  
  
"Give it back Parkinson!" Hermione said angrily. Pansy ignored her and read an entry from the diary.  
  
"You thought Malfoy looked Hot?! How dare you say that about someone thats pureblood?" Pansy snarled.  
  
Snape entered the classroom and stood infront on the classroom.  
  
"Today you will be making a potion. I will be assigning you partners." Snape said with no emotion. "Zambini you are with Parkinson, Potter with Crabbe, Weasley with Goyle, Longbottom will stay with me, Granger with Mr.Malfoy........"  
  
Hermione gawked.... She couldn't believe she had to be placed with Malfoy. He's the last person she wants to see. Hermione turned to look at Malfoy. He was sitting there smirking at Hermione. Hermione grabbed her notebook and quill and walked up to Malfoy.  
  
"Finally you came over." Malfoy said.  
  
"We better get started." Hermione said not looking at him.  
  
"Whats the matter Granger? In a bad mood?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Just shut up Malfoy." Hermione said angrily. "Its bad enough I have to work with you."  
  
Hermione started brewing up the cauldron. While Draco did nothing.  
  
"Soo.. How's your life with Potty and the Weasel? Do they understand you yet? I don't think anyone would understand you. You're just a pitiful mudblood... Wait.. I don't pity you. You are just as bad as the house elves." Malfoy rambled on....  
  
Hermione was on the verge of tears. "Would you please shut up?" Hermione practically shouted. Some people heard Hermione shout. Snape walked over to the pair.  
  
"What is going on here?" He asked.  
  
"Granger started yelling at because I was just trying to help her make the potion." Draco lied. Hermione looked nervously at Snape.  
  
Snape glared at Hermione. "Why didn't you let Malfoy help you with the potion? This is a partner project. Not a individual one. 5 points from Gryfinndor."  
  
"But Malfoy's lieing! It is true that I was the one doing all the work, but Malfoy just started making fun of me and just sitting there!" Hermione protested.  
  
Snape turned his head to Malfoy. "Well, I don't care who did nothing. You both get a detention. Meet me here on Thursday at 7:00 PM sharp. And 5 more points from Gryfinndor for protesting to a teacher." He said and left.  
  
Malfoy smirked at Hermione. "Thats what you get for protesting Mudblood."  
  
The bell rung and it was time for lunch. Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
October 5, 2004 Wednesday  
  
Hey Diary, I Pansy finally gave you back to me right after Snape read her name out from the partner list. I had to be partners with Malfoy! It was so irritating! I had to do all the work and all Malfoy did was make fun of me. Than he made me shout, and Snape took away 10 points from Gryfinndor and Malfoy told Snape He was just trying to help with the potion, but I wouldn't let him. Snape believed him, of course. Than Snape gave us both detention on Thursday at 7:00 PM. I hate Malfoy soo much!!  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
AN: Sorry soo short! Anyways, I g2g. Hope you like it!!! Please R/R!! 


	8. Detention with a Malfoy

1

Hermione's Diary

A/N: Haha, I haven't updated in SOOO long!! And school is about to start! Ahhh, high school. Im sooo scared. Anyways, I hope you will like this chapter!! Im just writing it as I go along , so It might suck. Please R/R!

Special shout out to kole17 for giving me the idea.

Hermione's Dairy Chapter 8

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0

Thursday 6:45PM October 6,2004

Dear Diary,

I really can't believe that wicked son of a bleep lied to Professor Snape. Errr, I just want to RIP his stupid little head off!! Ugh! I cant believe I have detention with him. Its bad enough I have to be partners with him, and now I have to serve detention with HIM. Someday im going to get my revenge...again. I have five more minutes to write since getting down to the dungeons take five minutes.

Anyways, yesterday I think I have been a bit harsh with Harry and Ron. Sometimes I think I should tell them about you, diary. I know they care about me, and love me. I could trust them. I think I will tell them soon, just when Im ready. I have got to go now. Good night!

Yours truly,

Hermione Granger

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione's POV

I brought my wand just in case Snape wants us to redo the potion. I walked into the common room where Harry and Ron were playing 'Wizard's Chess'.

"Harry, Ron, im going down to detention now." I said.

They looked up, "Okay, good luck with Malfoy. Im sorry it had to happen to you." Ron said.

"Yeah, lets hope Snape doesn't have this scary thing for you to do." Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah," She frowned when her eyes fell on a pile of books and parchment paper. "Did you two finish your homework yet?" she asked.

Ron gave Harry a scared look. Then said "Uhh, no. Not yet. But We were just finishing up our game. Right Harry?"

Harry nod his head unusually. "Uh,yeah! Well, I guess you better get going now."

"Alright im going. But you make sure you finish that Essay for Mcgonagall(sp?)." I said leaving.

I really don't like going into the dungeons this late. Its really spooky. When I got to Snape's classroom, I opened the door, and entered the empty classroom. Except Snape and Malfoy were waiting up front.

I walked up to them.

Snape pursed his lips. "So Miss. Granger has finally come to join us." He said.

Malfoy smirked his pathetic little smirk.

"Yes sir. I am ready to serve my detention." I said politely.

"You two will clean the desks in this room, with no magic." He said with a satisfied smirk.

Malfoy gawked. "You want me to clean this room, the muggle way?" He said with disbelief.

"Yes. No magic, so hand over your wands." Snape said in his usual monotone voice.

I handed my wand over to him, and Malfoy did the same.

"I will be in my office back here. And there should be no fooling around. Every desk should be shiny clean." he said.

"Uh sir, what do we use to clean these desks?" I asked

"With Water, and soap." He handed Malfoy and I a bucket of water filled with soapy foam and a sponge. This concoction does not work well. Believe me, I've tried it at home, and now we have to clean 20 desks.

"Any more questions Ms. Granger?" he asked.

"No." I said quietly.

"You should be done by 9:30. Now get going." He said walked away.

Malfoy turned to me. "Lets get started."

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you go to the back of the room and clean those tables, while I am far away from you." I said sarcastically.

"You have to teach me, how to do this." he smirked.

I sighed. "Don't tell me you've never done this before?"

He shrugged, "I make the house elves do it. I don't do dirty mudblood work." he sneered.

Why doesn't this surprise me?

"Okay, if I must. You soak the sponge in the bucket of water, and squeeze it and scrub the surface of the table." I said demonstrating.

Malfoy smirked for the millionth time. I scrubbed hard, and most of the marks on the table came off.

"Could you do that again? I didn't quite see it." He said.

I scrubbed a different surface of the table. "Now you get it??" I said annoyed.

"Yeah." He kept looking at me, and smirking. He started scrubbing the tables with me. Finally.

"Why do you keep that diary of yours?" Malfoy asked. He's acting quite nice today.

"Its none of your business, Malfoy." I replied.

"What? Did the pothead and the weasel, get you mad again? Maybe its because you smell." He sneered.

"No, they are actually nice to me. And again its none of your business." I said.

I scrubbed some more on the table. My arms were getting tired. And we were still on our 5th table.

"Hey Granger, can you help me over here?" his voice said from the other side of the room.

"No! You can do your own dirty work!" I shouted not looking. I turned around and bumped into something, and my lips were pressed against something soft, and it felt kind of nice. I closed my eyes. It was such a good feeling. Then it stopped and I felt air on my lips again.

"Like that Granger?" he said disgusted, wiping his mouth.

Did he just kiss ME??!!!!

"What did you just do Malfoy?" I said trying not to shout.

"Kissed you. You are such a great kisser." He said.

"You better get ready to run because im going to kill you!!" I said running towards him.

He started running. "Hah! Think you can catch me Granger? I don't think so!"

"Dammit Malfoy, why do you act so stupid!!" I breathed. I stopped running, because I was thinking about that kiss.... Snape came back.

"You can go now." He said.

"Thank you Sir!" Malfoy said walking away. He gave me one last glare. I glared back. I am so going to get him.

"Good bye sir." I said to Snape.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thursday 10:00 PM

I am back. It was the worst detention ever! Snape made us clean desks!! My arms really hurt. That was not the worst part!! Uh.... Malfoy kissed me! My first kiss is this. How disgusting. He kissed me just to make me more upset than I already was. God, I hate him!! Why can't he just go away!! It made me thought, why would he kiss me, when he knows he was kissing a mudblood!! And out of all muggles, ME! He is such an idiot. When he kissed me though, at first I didnt know someone was kissing me. I felt these soft things pressed against my lips. It was wonderful actually. I cant believe I'm saying this, but I kind of liked it. Don't be mad diary. I still hate him. Why is my first kiss with him!! Well, at the beginning of detention, he was acting nice. It was still taunting, but in a nicer way. What on earth is the matter with him! Errr.. Gets me sooo mad.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Im sooo sorry if this chapter is so unclear. I was actually typing it fast. So It probably sucks. Please R/R! I gotta go sleep now. Nite nite.


End file.
